


try not to die, okay?

by verity



Series: cleveland 'verse [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Cats, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike recovers from an injury. Buffy takes care of him.</p><p>Set in the same post-series Cleveland in which I keep writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	try not to die, okay?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/gifts).



"Oi," said Spike, dejected. This was it. This was the end. He didn't even have it in him to protest the unjust treatment of Miss Kitty Fantastico II's claws _stabbing him in the leg_. "Oi." 

Then he caught a whiff of sweat, salt, fresh-cut green grass: Buffy.

She shooed Miss Kitty Fantastico II off the couch and perched at the end. "How's the sucking chest wound?"

"Been better."

"I can see," Buffy said. Her hair was trying to escape her ponytail. It was in that in between stage of growing out, long enough to pull back, but too short to stay there for long. When she leaned over him, Spike tucked one of the loose bits behind Buffy's ear. She kissed his forehead. "Fresh pillow?"

" _Yes_ ," he said.

"Think you can keep some pig's blood down?"

"I'll try."

Buffy smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. She kissed him again, quickly, this time on the lips. "Try not to die, okay? I'd miss you."

"Got it," Spike said.

It was dark and cool in the living room, even though it was sunny outside. The pillow Buffy put under his head was cool, too. He closed his eyes and listened to Buffy moving around in the kitchen and Miss Kitty Fantastico II's soft breaths as she dozed somewhere across the room. He didn't want to die.


End file.
